


Riding in the Backseat

by Sleepy_moon29



Series: Modern Targcest [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Backseat!Dany, Blowjobs, Car Sex, Clean the tag, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Targaryen Incest, Z Formation, targcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_moon29/pseuds/Sleepy_moon29
Summary: Rhaegar has a new job and his family are moving with him south to Kings Landing. For some fun family bonding, Rhaegar decided to make it a road trip. Little did he know how close Dany and Jon would end up getting, crammed into the backseat of the car.





	Riding in the Backseat

**Author's Note:**

> Cleaning up the tag

Daenerys Targaryen was sitting on the porch of the house, sipping water as Rhaegar loaded up the car. 

She lived with her brother and his wife Lyanna after the death of her parents when she was very young. As a result, Rhaegar and Lyanna were her legal guardians and she viewed them as her parents. 

They were currently moving house, leaving their old home in Winterfell to move to Kings Landing for Rhaegar's new job. Dany was looking forward to moving, as Kings Landing life seemed very exciting to her. 

Jon however was less excited, he was an athlete and he thought moving schools so late could hurt his chances of getting a scholarship to play football. 

Rhaegar wasn’t worried and ensured Jon that the scouts in Kings Landing were much better than those in the North

“That’s the last box,” Rhaegar said as he put the last box in the car. Instead of flying, Rhaegar had decided to make a road trip out of the move. They would see the sights as they headed south 

Daenerys quickly stood up, stretched and slipped into her sandals. 

“Rhaegar, there’s not a lot of space,” Lyanna said. “Especially in the back. Where are Jon and Dany going to sit?” 

“It’ll be a tight squeeze but I’m sure they’ll manage,” Rhaegar said uncertainly. “We’ll just make plenty of stops so they can stretch their legs,” 

Jon walked out of the house then. Wearing black basketball shorts and a simple white t shirt. The muscles in his chest and biceps clearly defined, and it was tight around his body, showing off his abs. He was incredibly handsome, but he was her nephew and that meant that he was off limits. 

“What’s happening?” Jon asked 

“There’s not enough space in the backseat, so you and Dany will have to squeeze together,” Lyanna informed him. Jon walked forward and looked around the car before coming to the same conclusion. 

“Alright,” Jon said as he scratched the back of his neck. “I don’t suppose we have much choice,”

Rhaegar smiled at them both before heading towards the driver's seat, Lyanna went towards the passengers side and then it was just Jon and Dany left. Jon then shuffled into the car and Dany followed him. Squeezing into a space that was only big enough for one

It was a very tight squeeze, and Jon’s elbow ended up poking her uncomfortably in her breast. 

“Move your arm,” Dany said and he did his best, but that only seemed to make it worse. Unfortunately, there wasn’t much she could do, because there were boxes on the other side.

“Why don’t you sit in my lap?” Jon suggested as she continued to fidget around in the car. “It can’t get much worse can it?”

“Am I not too heavy for you?”

“I can pick you up and throw you over my shoulder, I’ll manage you in my lap,” Jon said smoothly and she nodded. She turned around and sat herself in Jon’s lap, wiggling a little as she tried to get comfortable

“Better,” she admitted and Rhaegar finally drove off. The windows were down and cool air rushed into the car. They were nearly out of the city, and Dany realised that she was in a bit of a predicament. As it was the middle of summer, and very hot, she had opted for a skimpy summer dress that rode high up her thighs and showed off a lot of her breasts. 

As her dress had ridden up her thighs, that meant her arse wasn’t covered, and the only thing separating her pussy from Jon was a thin, black thong. 

To make matters worse, Jon’s cock was hard, and Dany could practically feel it pulsing underneath her. 

As Rhaegar drove through the city, the road grew bumpier and each bump seemed to rub her cunt along his cock just a little more. Dany fought hard to control herself, but as his cock continued to rub against her, she found herself growing wet. 

Dany’s face grew flushed as her body betrayed her, she debated moving to try and get off his cock, but she did not want to make it too obvious. Instead, she grabbed onto the back of Rhaegar’s seat and pushed herself downwards, so she didn’t bounce up and down so much. 

However, despite her best efforts, for the next half an hour, Jon’s cock kept on rubbing against her cunt and it was driving her mad with lust. Dany had been single for a while now, and her last boyfriend had been an arsehole, so this constant simulation was even more torturesome. Every bump sent a bolt of energy straight to her pussy and she was desperate for relief. 

She chanced a glance at Jon and she saw him on his iPad, playing solitaire, seemingly completely oblivious. His hand moved to her thigh, around halfway up and he slowly started to massage her skin. It was innocent but it did nothing to cool the fire burning between her legs.

Dany could only bite her lip in frustration and pray Rhaegar got onto a smooth road.

Thankfully, as they left Winterfell behind, the road became much smoother and the bouncing stopped. Dany gave a sigh of relief but Jon’s cock was still hard, and it was still pressing against her pussy. 

She knew she should move, even if it was just an inch either side. However, she stayed exactly where she was, she felt her cheeks grow a little red as she finally admitted that Jon’s cock against her pussy felt so so good. 

Dany pulled out her own phone and scrolled through her twitter feed, trying to keep her mind distracted. That worked for her, and the next half an hour of their drive passed by relatively quickly. 

“Rest stop coming up,” Rhaegar called and Dany smiled. Rhaegar began to slow down and Dany felt something unmistakable. Jon’s cock twitched three times, each time lightly touching her pussy. 

Dany quickly turned to look at him but he was still on his iPad, as if he didn’t do anything. Dany flushed as she tried to work out his angle, but Jon’s face, as always, gave nothing away. 

The car rolled to a stop, and Dany quickly stepped out of the car. She looked back at Jon and she could clearly see the sharp outline of his cock against his black Adidas shorts. What was worst, she could see a very obvious wet spot, right below his tip.

“I’m going to the toilet,” Dany said quickly as she hurried away, avoiding Lyanna’s gaze as her face grew red. As she entered the bathroom, she headed straight for the stall, closed the door and locked it behind her. 

The first thing she did was peel away her thong, and she was mortified by how wet it was. Dany knew that she grew wet easily, and she had a bit of a reputation for being a squirter, but she had never been this wet, not from a simple  _ car ride _

Dany knew she needed to do something about it.

Still in the bathroom stall, she slipped a hand between her legs to play with herself. Her fingers traced over her clit, gently teasing it before she moved lower. Plunging two digits inside of herself and stroking. 

Her left hand went to play with her breast as she played with herself. Dany closed her eyes and imagined that instead of her fingers, it was Jon’s cock. 

She whimpered as she thought of Jon sliding inch after inch into her, fucking her from behind whilst he forced her head into a pillow as he forced her to keep quiet. 

Perhaps their parents would be in the other room, only separated by a thin plaster wall. She imagined Jon stuffing her panties in her mouth to keep her quiet as he took her quickly from behind. 

Her fingers moved faster and faster as she imagined feeling his cock stretch her tight little pussy and then swelling and bursting inside of her, painting her cunt white with his seed. 

Dany shuddered against the door as her orgasm washed over her. She had cum very quickly, undoubtedly because of the edging she had been doing on his cock earlier. 

She was breathing heavily as she reached over for some toilet paper to try and clean up her legs, however she quickly realised that her panties would now be useless. 

So she quickly stuffed them into her little purse before pulling down her dress and fixing her appearance in the mirror. She washed her hands quickly before heading back to the car. 

Jon, Rhaegar and Lyanna were all standing outside, having a drink of water and some chocolate. Dany sighed in frustration, there was no way she could go to her suitcase car to grab a spare pair of panties 

“Are you alright Dany?” Lyanna asked as she crossed over to her. “You hurried off really quickly,” 

“Yeah I had to go pee, really badly,” she said quickly and over her shoulder she saw Jon smirk. “You know me Lyanna, small bladder,” 

“Hmmm. Ok then, if you want you and I could swap?” Lyanna offered and Dany quickly shook her head. 

“You wouldn’t fit, you’re much bigger than I am,” Dany said and that was true. Lyanna had been a slim girl in her youth, but she was much thicker now. 

“Yeah mom. It’s a tight squeeze, but Dany and I can make it work,” Jon said quickly. Her eyes narrowed at his choice of words but she didn’t comment. 

“Lya, do you remember when they were younger? They shared the same bed until they were 5!” Rhaegar said with a chuckle. “I’m sure they can squeeze together in there for a few hours at a time,” 

“Yeah mom. It’ll be hard, but I’m sure we’ll find some way to manage,” 

Dany flicked her eyes to him, he was definitely doing this on purpose. 

“They’re not kids any more Rhae,” Lyanna said as she glanced at the pair of them. 

“Lya they’ll be fine,” 

“It’s fine. It’ll be a tight squeeze, but I’m very flexible,” Dany said to Lyanna but her eyes were trained on Jon. He only smirked at her before opening the door and climbing in. 

Lyanna purses her lips but she didn’t comment any further. Instead she climbed into the front seat and Rhaegar did the same. Dany sighed before following Jon into his backseat. 

He patted his lap as he smirked at her. The wet spot was still visible, but his cock was not as hard as before. 

Dany climbed in and settled herself on his lap and Rhaegar began to drive again. After taking the edge off in the bathroom, she was much more content to sit in his lap without illicit thoughts running through her mind. 

She felt Jon’s strong palms on her thighs, they moved higher this time, almost below the hem of her dress. They continued to slowly move upwards, along her still drying thighs. Dany held herself in place as she pretended that she didn’t notice. Suddenly his hands stopped 

Then her phone buzzed in her hand as a message from Jon flashed through. 

_ ‘Why are you not wearing panties?’  _

Dany felt heat rush to her cheeks as she thought of the shameful memory, of growing hopelessly wet after an hour of simply sitting on Jon’s cock. It wasn’t her fault, his cock was hard and she had been single for months. 

_ ‘Why are you so wet Dany?”  _

_ ‘What has got my aunt so excited?’  _

She didn’t answer Jon’s text as her face flushed, instead she chose to focus straight ahead on the road. 

Then she felt Jon’s hands on her hips, lifting her up slightly, then down, right onto his hard cock. 

She gasped loudly and Lyanna immediately turned around to look at her. Lyanna had to crane her neck to look over some boxes. 

“You alright Dany?” 

“I just poked her with something,” Jon said quickly as her face flushed. 

“Jon behave yourself,” Lyanna said sternly as she turned around to face the front again. Thankfully Rhaegar didn’t comment, and he couldn’t turn around because they were right behind him.

Dany sat flush on his cock as she quickly fanned her face. His cock was huge! Bigger than any of her exes. 

Jon’s hands stayed right on her hips, holding her in place as she got adjusted to his size. She looked at her phone, waiting for another text but none came. 

_ ‘Jon what are you doing!’  _ She typed

_ ‘Nothing you don’t want.’  _ Was the instant reply. A rush of shame flowed through her as she realised how easily he had read her. 

Still, she couldn’t do this. He was her nephew, her brothers son. In fact he was practically like a brother to her. 

However Jon was right. She did want it. 

She wanted to ride his cock in the backseat of the car. 

She wanted her nephew to fuck her until she saw the stars. 

She wanted to see his cock and take it in her mouth. 

However she didn’t move from her place. She wanted Jon to take more control, to see how far he would push her. 

Jon didn’t move. He just held her in place with his strong hands. Dany groaned in frustration. She desperately wanted to start riding him, but she couldn’t. 

One of his hands went around her front and his finger began to lazily play with her pussy. Tracing her wet outer lips in a slow tease before circling her clit. Dany groaned as she tried to wiggle around to increase the stimulation, but there was nothing she could do. 

The continued their journey south, and every slight bump in the road sent a fresh rush of pleasure into her as his cock surged up into her needy cunt. 

She sat there like this for an hour, unable to distract herself from the pleasure growing low in her stomach. In the front seat, Rhaegar and Lyanna had the radio on loud and they were both singing along to some song from their day. 

Then her phone buzzed 

_ ‘Ride me’  _ was all Jon said as he removed his hands. Dany paused, the decision was in her hands. She could still turn back and stop this. 

Dany slowly lifted her hips up and began to ride. 

She only moved a few inches at first, as she didn’t want to alert Lyanna, but each inch was pure pleasure. The hour of him almost inside of her, teasingly so, had made Dany desperate, and she was going to take advantage. 

Dany continued to ride him slowly and it was maddening, instead of giving her relief, she only wanted him more. She couldn’t get off like this, she needed to ride him hard and fast like a wanton slut. She needed to bounce up and down whilst he played with her tits. This wasn’t enough for her. 

“Fuck you’re so tight” Jon whispered and she smiled. 

“I need it faster” Dany replied quickly 

"Gods you’re such a needy slut" Jon replied as he began to slowly lift his hips. This was better for her, she could get much more of him in her now. 

She began to bounce on his cock faster now, taking him deeper and deeper. Jon began to time his thrusts to match her and Danys pleasure continued to build. 

“Are you on the pill?” Jon grunted. 

“Fill me up” Dany answered as she continued to ride him. 

“We have a lunch stop coming up soon,” Rhaegar shouted over the wind “A few more minutes,”

“That’s gooooooood,” Daenerys said as she continued to ride him. She leaned forward between the seats, partly to speak to Rhaegar and partly to give Jon a better angle. His cock was going deeper and deeper now and she could feel her orgasm approaching. 

Jon continued to pump his cock into her, not loud enough to make noise but enough to push her closer to the edge. 

“Do you need the bathroom again Dany?” Rhaegar asked 

“Yes. I need it really badly,” Dany replied as she spoke to both her brother and Jon. 

“Well I’ll go as fast as I can,” Rhaegar replied as Jon’s cock finally started to spew inside of her. Dany let out a low moan into the back of Rhaegars seat as Jon continued to fuck her. 

Her orgasm was desperately close and so she took matters into her own hands. She threw herself back on Jon’s chest as her hand flew to her clit. 

She strummed her clit furiously as she bounced desperately on his cock. She only had to bounce on his cock three times before her orgasm passed over her like a thunderstorm. 

It was the most intense orgasm of her life. No doubt due to the fact that she had just fucked her nephew in the backseat of their parents car whilst they drove. 

Her eyes were closed and she bit her lip so hard she nearly drew blood. Rhaegar had turned off the road into the parking lot. She felt Jon lift her up as he fumbled to put his cock away. 

How had she not seen his cock? 

She didn’t have time to think on it further as the car pulled to a stop. As soon as it did, Dany flung the door open and headed straight for the restaurant. 

Jon’s cum was about to start dribbling down her leg as she hurried straight for the bathroom. She passed a few diners in the antique style restaurant before locking herself inside the women’s toilet. 

She quickly reached for some toilet paper and began to wipe her legs for the second time that day. This time, it was not just her cum, it was hers and Jon’s. 

She had just fucked her nephew in the backseat of the car. 

And she loved it. 

Dany grinned as she made that realisation. She finished cleaning herself up before heading back into the restaurant. Rhaegar was sat at a table and he waved her over. 

“I ordered you a hamburger, fries and coke” he said as she took the seat next to Lyanna. 

“Thanks. What did everyone else get?” 

“We both got cheeseburgers,” Lyanna said as she passed her the cutlery. “Jon got a pizza,” 

“I was really in the mood for fish,” Jon said as he took a sip of his drink. His eyes never leaving hers. Dany felt a tinge go to her cheeks but she kept his gaze. 

“Maybe for dinner Jon. We should reach somewhere around the Neck tonight. They should have restaurants with good fish,” 

“Perhaps I’ll have some sausage later,” Dany suggested as she licked her lips. Jon raised an eyebrow in surprise but didn’t comment further and thankfully the conversation moved into safer waters. 

After their meal, they headed back to the car which Rhaegar had already filled up. 

“Alright. We have a short hour drive and then there’s a little scenic stop I want to make. We can get out and stretch our legs, go for a hike,” 

“Sounds good,” Dany said as she reached the car. Jon got in first and patted his lap and Dany climbed in eagerly. She could feel herself growing wet as anticipation began to build deep in her stomach. 

Dany settled in his lap and the Rhaegar began to drive. They drove for five minutes, then ten minutes but Jon didn’t touch her. She could feel his cock beneath her but he didn’t make a move. 

Dany began to grow impatient and she quickly pulled out her phone. 

_ ‘I’m ready’  _ she quickly text. She heard Jon reach for his phone, open the message, but he didn’t reply. 

_ ‘I want you to fuck me’  _ Dany text bluntly but again he didn’t reply. Confused, and horny she texted him again 

_ ‘Please fuck me?’  _ She text as her face grew flushed with shame. She had never ever begged to be fucked, and here she was, begging for her nephew whilst his parents drove. 

_ ‘Good things cum to those who wait.’  _ Jon replied and Dany sighed with frustration. 

She started to text him again but she quickly deleted the message. Instead she turned to face him but he was busy on his iPad again. Frustrated she turned to face the front again. 

She went through her phone again, replying to texts as the miles rolled past. 

“I think we’re only a few minutes away,” Rhaegar said as Lyanna changed the song and  _ ‘Earned it’  _ by The Weeknd came on and a wicked idea came to mind. 

“I love this song, can you turn it up?” Dany asked and. She had a good singing voice like her brother, so Lyanna has no issues letting her sing. 

So the song grew louder, and Dany began to grind. Slow tantalising circles right on his cock that were sure to grab his attention. His cock ended up in the cleft of her arse and stayed there, right where it belonged 

The song went on and on and Dany continued her tease. She even began to arch her back as she moved in time with the song. She felt Jon’s hands on her hips as Rhaegar pulled into the car park, right as the song ended. 

As soon as the car ground to a halt, she hopped out, and grinned as she saw Jon’s erection. 

“I could’ve helped with that,” she mentioned as he stepped out of the car. 

“I’ll get you back for that little stunt,” Jon said in a low voice but before she could answer. Lyanna reached them. 

“Alright. There’s two trails,” Rhaegar called out as he directed them forward “Which one should we take?” 

“Why don’t you two go together and have some time away from us kids?” Jon suggested. 

“Are you sure you two want to spend more time together? You’ve both been in that backseat for a while now,” 

“It’s fine. I like being close to my sweet Aunt Dany,” Jon said as he grabbed her waist. Dany smiled in turn whilst Lyanna gave her a suspicious look. 

“Well if you’re sure. How about we meet back here in an hour?” Rhaegar offered and they both nodded. 

Jon and Dany headed off in their own direction. The trail headed through some trees and then gently started to climb uphill. There was no one else on their path and Jon was strangely silent. So Dany felt the need to talk first as she pulled him slightly off the path behind a tree.

“We need to talk,” she said as she turned to face him. 

“Yes we do,” Jon said firmly and she was taken aback by his tone. “What you did back in the car was unacceptable,” 

Dany felt heat rush to her face as she began to defend herself

“You’re the one who started it,” she snapped

“I’m not talking about that. I’m talking about that slutty little lap dance you gave me in the car,” Jon growled as he stepped forward. “You got me all hard and horny and then you ran off leaving me like that,”

Dany breathed a sigh of relief as she understood him.

“You’re the one who didn’t want to fuck me. So I had to show you what you’re missing out on,” 

“Well Dany, if we’re going to do this, we’re doing this my way and on my terms, understood?” Jon said as put his hands on his hips. Dany kept her face defiant as she glared at him, but she secretly loved it. She loved when he took charge like this. 

“Is that understood?” Jon growled as he grabbed her by the back of her neck, his voice low and dangerous and a shiver passed down her spine at his dominant tone. He brought her closer to him, and stared into her eyes and Dany nodded

“Yes sir,” she said softly, he liked that because he flashed her a smile. 

“Good, now get on your knees, and pull out my cock,” Jon said boldly and Dany froze. Did he want her to do it, here, in public?

She quickly looked around and she noticed that no one had come along the path the way were on. 

“I’m waiting,” Jon said as he tapped her on the shoulder. Dany slowly nodded and then sunk low into a crouch. Her fingers traced the outline of his cock through his shorts. He was big, but she knew that already, the only question was how big.

She quickly pulled down his shorts to free his cock. Her mouth immediately started to salivate as she saw it. He was long, at least eight inches and he was thick. A pearly white bead of pre cum was leaking from the tip and Dany quickly let her tongue snake out to gather it up. 

“Suck” Jon commanded as his hand went to the back of her head and Dany needed no further instruction. She slipped the thick head of his cock between her lips, swirling her tongue all around his tip. She began to suck slowly, letting her mouth water so saliva coated his entire shaft. Her hand went to his sack, rolling his balls in her palm and Jon grunted.

Then she plunged her head a little deeper, taking more of him into her mouth. She moaned softly, as her hand slipped between her legs to tease her clit. She sucked him deeper and deeper, stroking what she couldn’t with her left hand whilst the right teased her nub. Dany looked up into storm grey eyes as she watched his face contort as he fought to hold off his pleasure

"You are so beautiful," he whispered. Dany kissed the tip of his cock, flicked her tongue across his slit before taking him in deep again. 

As much as she wanted to take her time, she really wanted to get him off quickly. Dany had never had sex in public, but the thrill of some innocent walker coming along the path catching like this made her cunt even wetter than before. She moaned again as she sucked his cock before she pulled it out of her mouth

“So so big,” she murmured as she took one of his balls in her mouth. She teased him a little, drawing a quick z formation on his sack with the tip of her tongue before she opened her mouth and plunged her head down again.

She began to bob faster and faster as her fingers moved faster and faster on her clit. Jon began to grunt above her as his cock twitched in her throat. 

“Move,” Jon grunted as he pulled out of her mouth. His eyes were dark with lust and Dany eagerly compiled. Her thighs were soaked and her pussy ached to be filled.

Jon manoeuvred her body so her palms were flush against the base of an oak tree. He kicked her legs apart and then held her in place with his forearm across her shoulders. 

“This is for teasing me earlier,” Jon grunted as he teased her clit with the head of his cock. He would swap to his fingers, then back to his cock, always teasing her, but never slipping inside. He slapped her across the arse and Dany cried out.

“Imagine if someone comes along the path now, and sees you like this, spread open with your pretty pussy on display,” Jon whispered and she whimpered.

“Please Jon,” she begged as he teased her again. 

“Please fuck me,” she begged, her voice sounding quiet. Thankfully Jon was finished playing as he finally slid inside of her.

“Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,” Dany moaned as she felt him fill her up. His cock filled her so well, it was like they were made for one another.

“I bet you love this,” Jon growled into her ear as his hips slapped into her arse. “On your knees in the woods, with your nephew’s cock in your pussy,”

Dany’s eyes were closed as she listened to Jon’s words, a thick dark lust clouding her mind as the feeling of his cock in her took over her body.

“Yesssss,” Dany hissed as Jon began to maul one of her breasts. He rolled her nipple between his thumb and finger before letting it go. Dany could feel her breasts flying as Jon fucked her with quick and powerful thrusts.

“I bet you loved fucking me with my parents in the frontseat didn’t you?” Jon growled as her orgasm built up quickly. Each slap of his hand on her arse felt so good “From now on Dany, my sweet aunt. You are mine. Your body is mine, your breasts are mine, your cunt is mine and your arse is mine,”

“Yessssssssssssss!” Dany screamed as her orgasm thundered over her. The sound was so loud she could hear the birds in the trees flutter away. Her pussy spasmed around Jon’s cock as she rode out her pleasure, but Jon was not done. He pumped into her cunt a few more times before pulling her around and onto her knees

Dany barely had time to close her eyes before the first burst landed on her nose. She felt another land on her forehead before two more landed on her cheeks, and she could feel some dripping down her chin. 

She stuck out her tongue to taste the seed that landed near her mouth. 

“Don’t do that,” Jon growled as his hand settled on her head. “You’ll wear it on your face until we get back to the car. That is your punishment,” 

Dany grew red but she didn’t question him. Instead she accepted his hand as he pulled her to her feet. 

“My dress has dirt on it,” she said unhappily as she dusted herself off.

“Aye I’ll think of something,” Jon said as they began to walk. He held onto her hand as they were passed by two men hurrying in the opposite direction, thankfully they didn’t notice her face 

“I wonder where they’re going?” Dany wondered aloud. 

“They probably heard you,” Jon said as he squeezed her hand. “You are so loud when you cum,” 

“Jon!” Dany shouted as she slapped his arm. “I am not loud,” 

“Relax I like it,” he said softly as he gave her a gentle kiss. His lips were soft, warm and inviting and Dany found herself leaning into the kiss. Jon’s hand went to her hip as he held onto her. 

Their bodies moulded together as she closed her eyes. It was the first time she had kissed her nephew, and she hoped that it wouldn’t be the last. 

Jon broke apart first but he held her close. 

“I wish we had done this sooner,” Dany said and he nodded. “We have a lot of lost time to catch up on,”

“Aye. We could have gone for walks and picnics and stuff,” Jon said and Dany blushed, he could be such a romantic.

“Or we could have had marathon fuck sessions whilst our parents were gone,” Dany said with a smile.

“You are insatiable,” 

“You have no idea,”

“We should get back. We’re probably late,” he said softly and she nodded before taking hold of his hand once again. 

They continued to talk quietly as they completed their hike and surprisingly, they actually arrived before Rhaegar and Lyanna. 

“I wonder where they are,” Dany asked as they looked around the car park. 

“I don't know,” Jon said. “Come with me to the shop,”

There was a gas station across the road and a shop attached to it. 

“What do we need?” Dany asked and Jon smirked 

“I’m just gonna buy some snacks, and then something else to make our journey a little more enjoyable,” 

“More enjoyable? Is fucking your aunt in the backseat not enough?”

“You’ll see,” Jon grinned as he opened the door for her. The air conditioned air immediately hit her skin as she followed Jon around the shop. He picked up the usual stuff, chocolate bars, energy drinks and coconut oil. 

“Coconut oil?” Dany asked as she held the bottle. “Why?” 

“Think about it,” Jon said as he gently cupped her bottom. 

“Oh,” she said as her cheeks grew flushed. “You mean to?” 

“Yes. You said you belonged to me, Remember?” Dany blushed before she nodded. “Then all of your holes belong to me,”

“Ok,” she said as she grabbed the bottle. 

“Have you done it before?” Concern suddenly in his voice and she nodded. She had tried anal a few times before, she wasn’t the biggest fan of it but she would do it for Jon. 

“Go pay,” Jon said as he handed her the items and some cash. 

“I still have your cum on my face!” she hissed and Jon grinned. She took out her phone to look at her reflection, she could see that half it was dried, but it was still obvious to someone who knew what to look for. 

Jon gave her a pointed look and she nodded before heading to the cashier, Dany decided to play it straight. She had her nephew’s cum on her face, and she would own it. 

The cashier was a young lady with olive skin, blue eyes and blonde hair. She had cute dimples in her cheeks and she looked like an innocent young girl. 

“Hello, oh,” the cashier said as her fingers went to her face and then she started to grin. 

“These please,” Dany said as she put the items on the counter. She held her chin high as she maintained the cashiers sultry gaze.

“That’s fine,” the cashier said with a grin as she started to cash the items. “Your boyfriend is hot,”

“I’m her nephew,” Jon said as he waltzed over, placing his hands on her hips and standing right behind her. He planted a kiss on the side of her neck as the cashier’s eyes flicked between them both.

“And I thought I was into some kinky shit,” the girl said with a grin. “I’ve never met anyone with an aunt-nephew kink,” 

“What are you into then?” Jon asked.

“I like giving head. I’m a bit of a cumslut,” The girl replied with stark honesty. 

“Really?” Jon asked and she nodded.

“Yeah, that’s how I knew it was cum on your girlfriends face straight away. It looks a little dry, did you suck him off on the trail?” 

“Urm, yeah,” Dany said as this conversation took another weird turn.

“I thought so,” 

“Well, you will need some tissues. Unless you want your girlfriend to keep your cum on her face for a while longer,” Jon nodded quickly as the girl gave her some tissues to wipe her face. 

“Wet wipes would be better,” Dany said as she picked up a small packet. 

“My name is Tyene by the way,” the girl said as she handed her the bag. “I’m from Kings Landing, I’m only working here part time over the summer,” 

“Jon, Daenerys. It was nice meeting you,” Jon said as he took the bag. He guided her out of the store and Dany immediately turned to him.

“Why did you tell her we were related?” she hissed and Jon shrugged

“Who would believe us? We look nothing alike, and we aren’t anywhere near old enough to reflect it.” Jon said with a shrug. Dany sighed before nodding, accepting that he was right. 

“I can’t believe you made me go see that girl with cum on my face,” 

“I knew you would do it,” he replied confidently. “You’re a sub aren’t you?”

Dany looked at him but didn’t answer, but that alone was telling. Jon smiled but didn’t say anything further as they reached the car. She noticed that Rhaegar had a silly grin on his face and Lyanna’s cheeks were red and flushed. 

“Everybody good?” Rhaegar asked as he drummed his fingers on the roof of the car.

“Aye, we’re good. That walk was great, it really helped us take the edge off,” Jon said as he gently brushed her shoulder. Rhaegar grinned whilst Lyanna blushed even more before opening her car door. 

“I know that feeling son,” he said as he lightly clapped him on the shoulder. Jon looked as if he was about to burst out laughing but Rhaegar was none the wiser. 

“Alright, everyone pile in. I think we can make it to our hotel tonight,” Rhaegar said confidently and Dany nodded. Jon opened the door and settled in the backseat and Dany climbed in after him. She sat in his lap again, as the car started to move. Rhaegar opened all the windows and pumped up the music.

They drove for about 15 minutes before she felt Jon’s hands on her hips. He lifted her up, and then sat her down on his cock. She released a loud sigh as her pussy welcomed his cock again and she gently started to rock back and forth. However Jon quickly held her in place and Dany knew better than to move again.

Instead, Jon pulled her back to his chest

_ ‘Let’s just sit like this for a while’ _ he text and Dany nodded before putting her phone down. She was frustrated and horny, but she knew that Jon had something in mind. 

He began to play with her breasts through her dress, gently cupping her twin mounds in his hands before rolling her nipples between his fingers. He pinched them and tugged them, sending jolts of pleasure straight to her cunt. 

His lips were at her neck, gently kissing her soft warm skin. Dany shuddered in his arms as her body relaxed. She gently turned her body to face him. 

“I know what you’re trying to do,” she said as she offered him her lips. “You’re trying to get me nice and relaxed so you can fuck my arse,”

Jon grinned before kissing her again. 

“Aye,” he mumbled as he moved lower to suck on her tits. Dany gasped as he took one nipple into his greedy mouth, sucking it gently. 

“You must think I’m such a slut,” Dany said as Jon slowly began to fuck her. “Taking my nephew in my arse whilst his parents drive,”

“Aye but you’re my slut. My Dany,” Jon growled possessively as he thrust up into her. His cock was as hard as steel, driving into her endlessly. In and out, in and out and Dany was in heaven. 

Jon began to thrust faster and faster and Dany couldn’t resist the urge to talk to him. 

“I like it when you fuck me Jon. Your cock feels so good,” Dany said as she offered herself to him. She stretched her hands up to the ceiling and arched her back, letting him go even deeper. 

She bounced on his cock a few times before resting her hand on the back of the seat. She reached back with the other hand to pull up her dress, exposing her lower back to him. 

She felt his hands on her arse, spreading her open as she moved up and down, taking his shaft into her cunt again and again. She moved slowly, grinding her hips in slow circles as she used the muscles of her cunt to draw out her pleasure. 

“Do you want to play with my arse as you fuck my pussy?” she asked and Jon grunted as his cock twitched. She felt his finger gently trace her rosebud, but it never slipped inside. 

“No? Do you want to fill my pussy instead? Fill me with your seed and watch me grow big with our child?” 

Jon hissed as he pulled her all the way down until his balls were snug to her cheeks. Dany was sure she would feel his cum spurting inside of her, but somehow he managed to hold off. 

“Lube up,” Jon said as he passed her the bottle. 

“You really passed up breeding my pussy to fuck my arse?” Dany asked as she took the bottle. 

“I said I’d have all of your holes today and I meant it,” he growled

Dany paused as she worked out how she would have to do this. She poured a generous amount of coconut oil into her hand and then leaned forward slightly, and used her hand to stroke his cock, getting it ready. Then she did the same thing, only this time, her fingers traced all around her rosebud. 

“You alright back there?” Lyanna asked as she lifted her head up. 

“Yeah, just changing positions,” Dany said lightly. She was unsure of how much Lyanna knew about the pair of them, but Lyanna gave her a suspicious look

“Perhaps we should swap, I’ll take a turn squeezing in with Jon,”

“No it’s fine. I don’t mind the squeeze,” Dany answered quickly as she stroked his cock.

“Lya they’ll be fine,” Rhaegar said as reached out to stroke her cheek.

“Focus on the road brother, and don’t worry we’ll keep ourselves entertained back here,” Dany said as she lined up Jon’s cock to her rosebud. 

“Try not to have too much fun,” Lyanna muttered as she turned to face the front. She popped in some headphones and then reached for a magazine in her bag.

Jon’s cock was huge, and she could feel his head slowly pushing inside of her. He held his hands on her hips as he let her set the pace, slowly lowering herself down onto his cock. The lube was very helpful, and it wasn’t very painful, certainly not compared to her earlier experiences. When she finally felt her thighs make contact with his, she realised that she had finally taken his entire length inside of her, and she smiled victoriously.

_ ‘I feel so fucking full’  _ Dany quickly text

_ ‘Good, now relax and get used to it, I want you to enjoy this,’ _ Jon replied and she nodded before settling herself down and watching the miles roll by. After ten minutes, the discomfort was gone, and after twenty minutes, she was eager to start bouncing on his cock.

“Stop in seven miles. Anyone need to stretch?” Rhaegar asked

“No thanks brother, I’m all stretched out,” Dany answered and she heard Jon chuckled. Then he slowly began to thrust and Dany bit her lip to suppress a moan. 

_ ‘Go on slut, fuck yourself on my cock’ _ Jon text and Dany smiled. She slowly began to ride his cock, getting used to the strange feeling. With each downward thrust, the pain faded away and soon all that was left was pleasure. 

She began to move faster and faster, but it was impossible to get into any sort of rhythm. She wanted to bounce up and down, to ride him with reckless abandon, but she couldn’t because the angles were all wrong.

"I can’t go fast enough"

"Lean forward and towards Mom’s side, and pass me the blanket"

Like a good girl, Dany did what she was told. She leaned forward and to the side, and her head was practically resting on a box. Jon then threw the blanket over her lower body to hide their coupling. 

Jon leaned over and repositioned himself behind her. He lined up his cock, and then swiftly pushed it inside. Dany released a moan but thankfully no one heard, the wind was too loud and Lyanna had her headphones in.

Dany’s hands quickly went to grab a seat for leverage as Jon began to properly fuck her arse. He fucked her much faster now, not fast enough that Rhaegar could hear their hips slapping together, but fast enough for Dany to build her orgasm

“Are you even comfortable?” Rhaegar asked as he looked at her in the rear view mirror. There was no way he could spot what they were doing as they were right behind him

“It’s not perfect, but I really need it right now,” Dany quickly answered. Even though Jon was going faster, it still wasn’t enough. Her hand went to her cunt and she began to frantically rub her pussy like a madwoman.

“There’s a stop ahead. I’m going to get out, I had too much Gatorade,”

“Great,” Dany panted as her eyes closed. She rubbed faster and faster even as the car began to slow down. 

“I’ll come too,” Lyanna said from her seat and Dany could’ve sworn she had her headphones in. Still, she was past the point of caring. Jon pulled her upright as the car began to slow down, his cock still thrusting into her. He slowed down as the car stopped and both Lyanna and Rhaegar burst out from the car and hurried towards the restroom.

“Ride me,” Jon barked and Dany didn’t need to be told twice. She began to ride hard and fast, up and down. Jon’s hand went to her clit and he began to rub, his fingers moving much faster than hers. She quickly grabbed both of her breasts and pulled and twisted at her nipples, the extra pain just what she needed.

“Cum from me Dany. Cum with your nephew’s cock buried in your arse,” Jon grunted as she bounced recklessly on her cock. 

“Yessssssssssssssss!” Dany screamed out as her bubble burst and her pleasure cascaded over her body like a flood. Her eyes were closed and she was sure that she could see the stars on the back of her eyelids. 

She heard Jon moan as his cock swelled and burst erupting deep inside of her arse, filling her with his warm seed.

“My Dany is a dirty little arse slut,” Jon moaned into her ear.

Dany whimpered and nodded as she rode out her orgasm. Her ragged breathing slowly starting to return to normal. 

Then they heard a knock on the window and Dany turned her head to see it was Lyanna, and Dany was mortified. 

“What the hell are you two doing?” Lyanna hissed as she opened the door. “I know you’re Targaryens, but can you at least hide the fact that you’re fucking?” 

Dany froze as she sat there with her son’s cock deep in her arse, not trusting herself to move

“You know?” Jon asked in a dumb voice

“Of course I know. I know what sex smells like,” Lyanna hissed as she clapped him around the ear. 

“Sorry mom,” 

“Don’t sorry mom me. Dany go and get yourself cleaned up in the toilet, you too Jon and I’ll spray some air freshener in the car,” 

“Are you going to tell Rhaegar?” Dany asked and Lyanna rolled her eyes

“Do you really think we’re that stupid?” Lyanna asked and Dany’s eyes fell to the ground. “Rhaegar can smell it too, he doesn’t care, but I imagine he’ll want to talk to you later. Now go clean up,” 

Dany nodded and climbed off Jon’s cock and out of the car, she could already tell that her legs were a mess. 

“You two will have your own room later, try and not fuck each other’s brains out until then,” Lyanna said as she stole a glance at Jon’s still hard cock. Dany grinned and hurried away, they only had about an hour’s drive left for today, then there was dinner, and then the hotel. Then she could finally fuck Jon on a proper bed.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Turns out Rhaegar and Lyanna aren't quite as oblivious as Dany thought. 
> 
> Let me know what you all think of this piece of depravity


End file.
